


Cherry

by takemyhart (sewerwitchlove)



Series: Loey's Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Creampie, Crying, Dark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, Kinktober, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewerwitchlove/pseuds/takemyhart
Summary: Written for Day 4 of Kinktober:| Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)You shouldn't lose your job over one mistake. Commanders Morrison and Reyes have a solution. You are not so keen.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for Jack and Gabriel blackmailing fem!reader.
> 
> ~ I do not condone this behaviour irl ~
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was just one misfiled paper, something physically insignificant but  _Lord_ , it held some important information. It had you sweating and shaking as you sat, legs crossed and body-tense, in a stiff-backed chair outside Commander Morrison’s Office.  You eyed the water cooler in the corner, torn between sating your dry mouth, and being too stiff to move.

The click of the door-handle caused your heart to squeeze, before picking up pace and pounding like waves against a cliff.

“Cadet?” His gruff voice made you glance up, meeting a hard face and cold eyes. “Step into my office.”

On wobbly knees you stood and followed him into the spartan space. Sparsely decorated, but functional, the office was intimidating. Nearly as intimidating as the man who owned it.

He sauntered behind the desk, all coiled muscle and repressed energy. Taking a seat, he steepled his fingers and sighed, pinning you with a gaze that left you feeling cold. Like someone had blown icy air along the back of your neck.

“Commander,” you began, taking a deep, shaky breath, “I can only apologise for-”

He cut you off with a wave of his hand, proud and rude like Nero before the Colosseum. You stared at him, scared to meet his piercing eyes as they crept across your body. Instead, you focused on the angle of his jaw, how he clenched and relaxed it as he looked you over. You shifted, twisting your fingers and trying your best to disappear. He leaned back, sprawling into the chair and spreading his legs, filling up the room with his presence.

“You can do more than that.”

“What?” you asked, blinking in confusion. “I, um, of course. I assumed I would have to go through some training or disciplinary action or something…”

He let you trail off, eyes steady on you, rooting you in place. You felt like a fool, an errant  _child_ , standing in the Principal’s Office blubbering through excuses.

A dark chuckle from the corner of the room made you start, snapping your eyes off your Commander and towards the unnerving sound.

“Now, that’s an idea, gatita,” Commander Reye’s rumbled, leaning against the wall and watching proceedings with a lazy air. “Don’t you think so, Jack? That’s something like what you had in mind.”

A small noise of confusion left you, uncertain as to why the Blackwatch Commander was here and advocating disciplinary action. Your gaze flicked between the two imposing men, scenarios dancing across your mind. They could discharge you from service. They could send you to a remote outpost. They could make you disappear entirely, all for the sake of one stupid mistake. But that was silly, wasn’t it? Blackwatch may be shrouded in shadow, but Morrison was here, and he was as golden as the organisation he headed. Right?

Commander Morrison sighed again, crossing his arms across his broad chest. You bit your lip in response, feeling the sting where you managed to pierce a little sting.

“You caused a lot of problems for us, Cadet. Frankly, more than your job is worth as an Officer- _in_ - _Training_ ,” he emphasised with a raised brow. You swallowed as he continued. “Thing is, you’re a real pleasure to have around the office. Would be a  _real_  shame to see you go, sweetheart.”

His gravelly voice seemed even more full of grit, and your brow twisted in confusion at his word. Glancing back over your shoulder at the other presence in the room, you tried to make the connection between what you did, what he was saying, and why Reyes was there.

“I don’t understand, Sir,” you admitted, still fidgeting your fingers.

The voice that answered came from behind you.

“What Jack is dancing around is that you still have a place here,” he flicked his tongue over his teeth. “You need to be punished, but there’s no reason that that should impact your prospects here. You’d be wasted somewhere else.”

Not liking his tone, the way it made your hairs stand on end, you looked back to your Commander. Where you expected stoicism, you instead saw a smirk.

“Commander? Please, I really don’t-”

“Show us how much you want this job. We’ve gone to a lot of trouble over you,” he cut you off, eyes raking across your pretty work-dress.

“This is- this is insane,” you said, backing away like a cornered colt. “You can’t be serious! You can’t mean-”

“Oh, but we  _do_ ,” Reyes rasped into your ear. He had stalked up behind you, or maybe you had backed into him. You couldn’t say for sure, but you were certain that you couldn’t move anymore. His large hands squeezed down on your shoulders, holding you like an anvil. “Now, you can behave, and we can make this little problem disappear. Or, you can cause  _all_   _kinds_  of problems for yourself.”

The air in the room felt thick, frozen, and far to heavy for you to inhale. Realising your position, you jerked your head once in unwilling assent.

“Perfect,” Reyes purred at the same time Morrison murmured, “Good choice.”

Despite Reyes’ hands holding you against his broad frame, you looked to your Commander for instruction. Despite your turmoil, you could rely on him for your orders.

“I want to watch Reyes here have his fun with you, so be a good girl and make sure he enjoys himself.”

Reyes must have taken that as his cue to start, as his hands squeezed your shoulders, before drifting downwards towards the buttons at your bust. You were frozen, unable to do anything but stare at Morrison, watching as he drank in your vulnerability with those beautiful baby-blues. You always thought his eyes cold, icy even, but they burned you all the same.

As the first button popped out of place, you let out a shuddering breath. You could feel tears prick the corners of your eyes but you squeezed them shut, determined to see this through with as much dignity as possible.

You felt the fabric shift down your shoulders and pool at your feet, leaving your shivering in the cool air. With your eyes still squeezed shut, you could hear Reyes’ heavy breathing in your ear, and the rasp of his rough hands against your soft skin. You could feel his heavy bulk behind you, grinding into you and  _hurting_  you with the straps and buckles of his uniform. Having felt his fill, he pushed you towards the desk.

You stumbled like a new fawn, legs unsteady and feeling disconnected from your body. You opened your eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t push you too roughly into the solid edge of the desk. You barely had time to scramble for purchase before he pushed  _hard_  at your back, bending you over like a whore. Glancing up you saw Jack smirking down at you, rubbing at his thighs with his strong hands. Content, for now, to watch the show.

The cool surface of the desk calmed your burning face, red shame painted across your cheeks. When you breathed you could smell the faint hint of citrus furniture polish, and the startling  _normalcy_  of that smell in this surreal situation brought forth your withheld tears.

Your breath hitched and wobbled as you felt your panties being slipped over your ass, down to your knees. At the feeling of Reyes’s hard cock rutting against your bare skin, the hitch turned to a sob and you clutched at the polished surface of the desk, desperate for something to cling on to.

“Easy, sweetheart,” came a low murmur from in front of you. But the words held no comfort. Looking up at him, his features shook and blurred until you blinked, allowing the tears to pool on the desk in front of you. There was no warmth in his face except for the lust you could see lidding his gaze.

Reyes pushed in with a groaned ‘ _mierda’_  and you cried out, not ready for his girth. You were too dry and too tense, and it  _stung_. You moaned weakly as he rocked his hips, feeling no pleasure in the intrusion. Your hips banged into the table-top and you knew you’d be bruised later. The tears kept coming, causing your wet face to slide up and down the desk in time with his thrusts.

“You need to get a load of this, Jack,” Gabriel rasped, angling his hips up and pounding into your cervix with no regard for your pain or pleasure. You cried out more, pinned, quite literally, between two Commanding Officers, with your career and reputation on the line. “Fuck, you’re taking this so well, aren’t you hermosa?”

You shook your head, the only rebellion you could make in this position. With your eyes squeezed shut again you didn’t see Jack reach for your jaw. When rough fingers grasped your chin and jerked your head back, you couldn’t ignore him. The face of the man you respected,  _admired_  even, leered down at you as you got pounded by his friend over his desk. He tutted softly, brushing his thumb under your eyes. You would’ve taken this as a soft action if you didn’t see him stroking his hard cock with his other hand. He brought his wet thumb up to his lips and, keeping eye contact with you, flicked his tongue over your gathered tears.

He must have enjoyed your taste, or perhaps it was your anguished expression that made him groan. Either way, you sobbed out again, breath catching with every thrust of Reyes’ hips against your ass. It was too much. Bent over the desk, being used like a doll whilst your Commanding Officer fisted his hard cock at the image you made.

He stood up, his hardness now level with your gasping lips.

“Be a good girl and open your mouth.”

You wanted to shake your head, press your lips together and tell him exactly where to shove his cock. But you couldn’t. You just opened up for him, resigned to what you had to do. You felt the wetness of his precum brush your lips, tasting like salt and defeat.

“Wider, now, you can do better than that.”

Stretching your lips wide, you sucked the head of his cock slowly. It was difficult; he filled your mouth already. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, between your sobs, the cock in your cunt, and the one in your mouth. Still, you persisted, knowing that you had no choice but to please him. Your slow pace wasn’t enough, however, as you felt his large hand cup the back of your head and push. You gagged  _hard_ , and Reyes groaned.

“ _Fuck_ , she got so tense when you did that.”

He leaned down, pressing his clothed front against your naked back: “Did you like that, gatita? We can make this good for you too.”

You couldn’t refute him with the cock in your mouth, only managing a whine that had Jack clenching his fingers in your hair. He started thrusting, shallow at first, but still deep enough to have you gagging.

“I think she did, Gabe. I can feel her squealing around my cock,” he laughed.

The room was filled with wet sounds that had you cringing in humiliation. The slap of Gabriel’s skin against yours, the squelch of your traitorous cunt, your deep throaty gags – a symphony of your shame. A shame made all the worse by how your body was responding. Gabriel’s cock was fucking into you easily now, as your body eased his passage and made the invasion pleasurable for you. You shivered with the drag of his length against your sensitive walls, stretching you out in the most intimate way. Your nipples tightened with each press of Jack’s hardness down your throat, getting used to the rough treatment, and excited by it. You whined again, this time a little more desperate.

You didn’t want to like it, but there was a terrible thrill in being used so disgracefully. In knowing that you excited two very powerful, attractive men. You put some effort into sucking Jack’s cock, running your tongue down his throbbing length.

“Oh, she’s getting into it now,” he groaned, petting at your hair.

Your sobs had petered out, but the tears remained. A natural response to the intrusion in your throat. Strings of drool joined the tears that gathered at your chin and dripped on the desk below. Heat burned across your face and chest, this time not in shame but in desire, and you moaned helplessly.

Jack and Gabriel must have been getting close too, as you felt them speed up. Strong hands gripped your ass with bruising strength, palming your cheeks and pulling you back hard against his cock. Jack pulled back, bobbing your face on the head of his shaft, making you swirl your tongue over the tip.

Gabriel reached down to rub his calloused fingers over your clit. No finesse, he just wanted to feel you tighten on his cock one last time. You squirmed, unable to move from their strong grip, forced to succumb to this unwanted pleasure. You tensed as your felt your peak approach. Like a shock of icy water, it crashed over you, making you clench around the length buried in your cunt. Gabriel followed soon after, filling your abused insides with warmth.

At your breathless gasps, Jack pulled back and jerked his cock crudely before your face. With a grunt, ropes of white cum painted your lips and chin, joining the mess of your drool and your tears. With Gabriel collapsed on top of you catching his breath, you fell bonelessly onto the desk.

You felt his warm hand brushing through your sweaty hair.

“Aren’t you a good girl, listening to every command I gave you.”

You felt Gabriel chuckle against your back.

“If she did that in the first place this wouldn’t have happened.” You felt his tongue flick against the shell of your ear. “Can’t say that I mind, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. Lmk what you think below, please, or find me on tumble @takemyhart


End file.
